Skeletons Prefer Puzzles
by Roxy Red.rum
Summary: Papyrus would have preferred to avoid this whole shenanigans, but oh, how the universe hates him! Trapped in an indefinite heat, he has to find someone to love, or his body might just find someone for him. Of course, Sans is no help at all, and is not living up to his fun-loving font name. What's up with him?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello everyone! My god it's great to be writing again. I've written stories before, but have moved onto a new account.

This one to be precise.

So, I don't want to take too much more of your time, I'm planning on keeping this story around seven chapters and you'll love what I have planned. Hope you keep an eye out for more of my updates! Also, if you can, feel free to leave a review in the comment section for support, it really helps with a gal's motivation and I love reading all of them, no exceptions.

Excuse any mistakes, not beta'ed

Cheers~

* * *

Admittedly, Sans wasn't easy to catch off guard. Yeah, he was lazy, but you spent the amount of days he had reliving countless resets, not to mention the Void… Okay, so you probably get the picture. Now, he's usually good at picking things up. Which made this little, _heh_ , situation all the more unusual.

He gulped and shut his eyes, focusing on forcing the wave of possessiveness down so he could think sensibly. Alright, so this was definitely one of the longest runs he had gone without a reset and clearly should have seen this coming; however, his own golden-brick-trail thought process hadn't led him down this particularly screwy rabbit hole.

Breath in, breath out.

 _ **G-o-d-D-a-m-n-i-t** **.**_

In reality it took only a few seconds, but it felt like forever until his blood stopped boiling. Papyrus stood across from him, hurt and confused at his lack of response. That obviously needed to be quickly remedied. Sans made a pained-noise of sympathy and pulled Papyrus down beside him. His younger brother just collapsed into him, wrapping him up in long arms, dragging him close for comfort. Sans resisted snarling as his arms rubbed against the new harsh texture on his brother's bone.

His brother let out a pained whimper and Sans hand shot up immediately in search for his hand, clasping one between his own, he traced calming patterns.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND SANS, THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME?"

"well papyrus, there's really no excuse for it, you're way past the point from where I should've given you the talk."

The damned scales were beginning to flake off as he spoke too. Sans took the moment to scrub at Papyrus's bones, hoping they'd dissapear faster but was a bit too harsh. Papyrus retracted his hands with a wince.

"SANS?"

"alright, okay. so, you know how were like, the only skeleton monsters in the underground?"

His brother nodded slowly, he had wondered, but the question never crossed his mind at an appropriate time to ask.

"well, we're a pretty rare species for a reason. other species tend to, uh, stick to monsters that look like them. magic during reproduction works a whole lot easier that way."

"YES, I DO KNOW THIS BROTHER, BUT WHY THIS?" Papyrus gestured to the magic that had condensed onto his bones, forming bio-luminescent scales. Sans admitted it would've been pretty to look at if he wasn't peeved at how they got there.

He blushed, shaking the thought from his head, "well, we skeleton's have adapted a way around this, we mimic the traits of potential monster mates around us to make us more attractive." His brother stiffened and Sans quickly found that hand again before continuing, " i mean, the more we look like another species, the greater the chances they'll find us attractive, which means the better chance we have for continuing our species survival. our skeleton-ness is actually one of the most dominant magics out there. so, any product of a union between us and another species is absolutely guaranteed to produce only skeletons offspring, because of this, our magic doesn't discriminate when choosing a partner."

Papyrus froze, and took a shuddering breath.

"SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT DURING MY TRAINING WITH UNDYNE, THESE SCALES THAT APPEARED-"

"yup, that's nature call telling you it's time to bone."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Oh my god, I posted this chapter without an authors note!

Well, I had been writing this but it felt a little short and empty, and literally just two hours ago, I was inspired by Undyne's Conversation and that made me feel better about posting this. Don't worry guys, this was a filler chapter so I could get started with the main bits and pieces, and those ones I have planned so it'll go wayyyy quicker.

Anyways, thanks for the awesome reviews and notes, I'm happy with the positive feedback from the first chapter!

I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Papyrus spent the night awake like usual alternating between checking his blog and visiting Mettaton's fan page. Certainly romance had always appealed to him, and he would admit that seeing the Dogi couple made him envious. Oh, not that he was lonely though! He had made many friends since coming to the surface, but something was appealing about having an even more deeper companionship with someone. Oh dear; however, he was getting distracted once more from the problem at hand.

If what he heard was correct, he would be soon forced to choose a partner. Monsters in heat tended to be a bit unstable during this phase of rawmagic. It seemed skeletons had even worse luck. Although the scales had faded away a while ago, without him taking a bedmate, they were guaranteed to come back. Papyrus recoiled at the thought of going out in public looking so disgraceful. Admittedly, it was lucky it happened in Waterfall, where everything glowed. It was easy for strangers to dismiss him as he passed by.

Now though, he would have to stop his royal guard duties until he had chosen a partner. He would then have to find a mate so his magic would settle before he could return...

Oh Stars!

A monster with a keen sense could probably tell he was in heat, but would be polite enough not to bring attention to himself; however, if his magic was obvious enough to mimic monsters around him, then there was no way he could hide it! Papyrus groaned at the thought. A few seconds later, furious clicking could be heard as he scrambled to delete another infuriating chain of anonymous puns from his inbox.

He tried to fall asleep, he really did. Unfortunately, it was near impossible. The smell alone was making him irritable, but above all else, he himself had now entered a heat of his own. Of course, it was a triggered one, and would lasts long enough to fulfill his obligation, except there was no way in hell he was doing that. So he paced his room, angrily tossing unsuspecting items, adding to the ever growing trash tornado.

Alright, realistically he could move out for a while, that would help stop his problem, but then Papyrus would be even more miserable. The only reason the scales went away in the first place was because his brother's magic unconsciously responded to his presence. His brother's magic accepted him as a possible partner.

Okay, don't get ahead of yourself, he wasn't chosen or anything. Light's above, he wouldn't be! There was the whole issue of incest? I mean, that was more of a people thing than a monster thing, but still! Alright, he needed to leave now! Because a certain part of his brain, that was very horny, was justifying doing things that are just not acceptable to think of, let alone do.

Sans grabbed his jacket and threw on some shoes. He made sure to tiptoe quietly pass his brother's room, before slipping out the front door. It would just be a short walk. Papyrus would be so proud. He took his phone out of his jacket and turned the data on, he was sure he could come up with a few good puns to help clear his head.

Papyrus woke to the sound of buzzing, which was strange. Not the buzzing mind you, that was his phone. Speaking of which, he should probably answer the call.

"HELLO?"

"Papyrus!"

He winced at the booming voice from the other end of the reciever, "YES UNDYNE, WHAT'S UP?"

"You Bloody Well Know What's UP, I Talked To Alphys This Morning, She Says She Hasn't Seen You Yet!"

"AH," came the broken reply. Certainly not enough to satisfy Undyne's anger. "YES, WELL, I DID TALK TO SOMEONE ABOUT IT."

"Papyrus, We All Know My Scales Aren't Contagious, And The Only One Qualified In Monster Illnesses Is Alphys, Maybe The Queen Too. Haha, Did You Really Go And Talk To Her?"

He sighed, "NO UNDYNE, I DID NOT. I TALKED TO SANS, AND BEFORE YOU ASK, NO, I'M NOT SICK."

A curious hum came from the other end, then some cooing. Ah, Undyne must be watching the babies today, while Alphys left for her shift.

"IT SEEMS TO BE A SKELETON THING… SO YEAH."

"A Skeleton Thing, Huh, Are You Sure Sans Is A Good Source For This Kind Of Advice? Nothing Against Your Brother, I Just Think I'd Remember If Sans Grew Fins or Something." Chirping started in the background.

"WELL YES, HE SEEMED TO KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH ME," Come to think of it, he never remembered Sans doing the whole glowy-ecto-thing like he had, it was something worth bringing up later.

"Okay, Well Then, What Was It?"

Dead Silence.

"Whoa, Hey, You Still There Paps?

"YES UNDYNE, OK WELL….."

…

"IT APPEARS THAT I'M IN HEAT."

...

"Wow, I'm Flattered and all, but-"

"OH MY STARS, UNDYNE, I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU. PLUS YOU'RE ALREADY BONDED WITH ALPHYS."

"Yep, So Don't Go Hitting On Me Now, I'm A Happily Married Girl With Kids."

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, I PREFER YOU BETTER AS A FRIEND ANYWAYS"

"Cool, So, Alright, Heat Huh? So You Just Grow Scales Or Something Around Monsters Then?"

Papyrus sighed in relief, glad he had that mix-up cleared up, "IT DOES APPEAR THAT WAY, BUT I GUESS WHAT I GROW CHANGES DEPENDING ON THE MONSTER? I DON'T KNOW, I'LL HAVE TO TALK TO SANS MORE ABOUT THIS."

"Okay, Well, I Guess You're Taking A Break From The Guard Then? Don't Worry, I'll Still Come Over And Fight So You Don't Become A Total Weeny."

"THANKS UNDYNE. I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO REPORT THIS SOON."

She snorted from the other sighed, "Don't Sound So Upset, But Remember To Run Your Partner By Me When The Time Comes, I'd LOVE to Scare the Shit Outta Them!"

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!"

"Five Dollars Says I Can Make Them Piss There Pants."

"WE ARE NOT ABOUT TO BET ON THIS, YOU WILL BEHAVE NICELY AS A BESTEST FRIEND SHOULD WHEN MEETING MY PARTNER!"

"Sure, But Only After I Make Sure There Good Enough For You!" Chirping started louder in the background, and you could hear Undyne giggle. "Alright, The Kiddos Are Hungry, Talk To Ya Soon, Ya Skele-dweeb."

The call ended with a click. Papyrus leaned back in his desk chair, wincing at his sore bones. He needed to be better than Sans, falling asleep on everything and anything. Well, another trait of his brother was laziness, judging from the clock, he had been asleep for a while. It was almost Seven, Papyrus jumped up, eager to dismiss his thoughts and start the day.


End file.
